The Best Gift of All
by kakashidiot
Summary: Shounenai. Iruka teaches Kakashi how to shop and enjoy the Christmas season. RandR!


**Don't own Naruto...**

**sorry about the poor formating - blame my works rtf wordpad thingy... hope you enjoy this late Christmas gift!

* * *

**

The Greatest Gift of All

"So what are you getting?"

"Eh?"

"What are you getting them?"

"Getting who?"

"Your team, you know - Team. 7."

"Getting what?"

"A gift."  
"A gift? For what?"  
"For Christmas."

"For Christmas - what's that?"

A disbelieving silence.

"You've got to be joking."

"About what?"  
"About not knowing what Christmas is…"

"Ehhh… I didn't have time to celebrate back then…"

"Yuh-huh, Mr. Chuunin at 6 - the Genius who had no time to celebrate Christmas… Next thing you're going to tell me you never celebrated the Chinese New Year!"

A pause.

"You've got to be kidding me. You haven't? Seriously?"

"Ummmm…."

The Chuunin Academy teacher sighed.

"Hopeless…."  
"Explain it to me, then, Iruka-sensei… I'm a quick learner."

Kakashi's eyes curved up into a happy crescent, but Iruka sobered up.

_

* * *

Whenever Kakashi smiles, he's hiding something. Embarrassment? Sadness?_

* * *

"It's okay, Kakashi-san," Iruka said gently, suddenly aware of how cruel he had been._

* * *

And to a Jounin like Kakashi-sama at that!_

* * *

"I'm sorry about making you feel bad," Iruka said softly. "I guess I'm surprised - silly me - at the fact you haven't celebrated much - but I guess, when you work as hard as you do for Konoha, things fall by the side."_

* * *

Like having a life._

* * *

Kakashi stared at Iruka for a long moment and then tilted his head.

"Apology accepted, Iruka-sensei… but still, this is a mystery to me - I've been to festivals before - mostly for undercover - but why celebrate something like a New Year?"

_

* * *

It's just another year. Just another killing season._

* * *

"Celebration like the New Year and Christmas is a way for us to remember those who have died and celebrate life with those who are with us."

"Aaaa… So what does one do?"

"You give gifts. Eat a lot. Drink a lot. Socialize a lot. It's a lot of fun."

"So you say I must give gifts?"  
"It's custom on Christmas Day - a western holiday I read about in a textbook, to give gifts on December the 25th."

"Aaaa…. Gifts huh?"

"Yep. You ever get gifts before…"

Kakashi glared.

"Of course."  
"Oh?" asked Iruka. "When?"

Kakashi stopped.

"When I became a Genin, my -" a pause. "My father gave me shuriken."

There was a silence.

"When I became a Chuunin, I got a tanto blade."

Another long silence.

Iruka didn't know quite what to say.

"And the day I became a Jounin, I got a med pack, a special kunai and -"

Kakashi stopped.

"And-?" asked Iruka, softly.

Kakashi's eye looked far away, deep in the memories of the past.

"And my Sharingan."

Iruka drew a sharp breath.

"It was the day my friend died too."

Iruka bit his lip.

"I'm sorry - I shouldn't have asked."

"No. That's okay."

"So that's it?"  
"Well - my last gift was the day I went into ANBU - it was posthumous gift from my sensei - a katana…"

_

* * *

What? All he gets are utile weapons for gifts? What about his birthday? Obviously not on holidays either…._

* * *

"Well… this year is going to be different."

Iruka paused.

"You're going to go shopping."

"Eh?"

"Shopping for gifts for Team 7."  
"What about you?"

"Well….. if you want to buy me something, that's up to you. There're all your other friends too…"  
"What other friends?"  
"Don't you have other people?"  
A pause.

"Forget I asked."

"I guess there's Genma, Raidou, Kurenai and Asuma."

"Great."

"Maybe Jiraiya…"

"Even better."

"But not Tsunade…"

"No worries…"

"But perhaps I should… I can't snub her… Damn this gift-giving thing is tougher than I thought!"

"That's why I start in the summer."

"What? In the summer?"  
"It's never bad to be prepared."

* * *

So Iruka showed Kakashi how to shop.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"This isn't good?"

"No."

"I thought kunai would be fine."  
"Maybe for Sasuke - but not for everybody else."  
"How about -"

"And not a tanto blade either."

"Then -"

"Kakashi, NO katanas! Be serious and let's get out of here -"

"But this carrier…"  
"No."

Iruka dragged Kakashi out of the weaponry smithery.

But they had found a nice set of kunai and a carrier for Sasuke.

* * *

In the pharmacy there was another hurdle to cross.

"It stinks in here."

"It does not."  
"Does too!"

"Does not!"  
"C'mon you've been here before, stop being a baby," Iruka said in a tired voice as he untangled Kakashi from an unmanly clinging position at the doorpost.

"No I haven't."

"How do you get your shampoo?"

"Pakkun gets it for me."

"That explains everything?"

"What? My shampoo is fine!"

"It smells like your dog!"

"He gets Herbal Fresh! Sakura-chan smells like him too!"

"Eh? Really?"

"I know," Kakashi winked and tapped his nose. "Always trust your nose."

"Well, it's good your nose knows what to get - because I think Sakura-chan wouldn't mind getting a bath set."

Kakashi had to smell ALL the bottles before settling on the perfect set for Sakura-chan.

It was Herbal Fresh.

Iruka sighed and let Kakashi pay for the stuff up front.

"Hopeless…"

"I've got a headache…"  
"That's what you get from smelling every bottle."

* * *

Kurenai got a hairdresser certificate.

"You know a lot about a lot of people, don't you, Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi said, admiringly.

Before, he had considered Iruka a bit of a whiner, a do-gooder, a boring, busy-body Chuunin Academy teacher. The type who reads thick books for fun.

But Iruka seemed to know what everybody would like already! Shopping was so easy with Iruka-sensei around!

Iruka merely rolled his eyes.

"That's because I actually talk to them about things - not just missions and techniques!"

Before, he had considered Kakashi as a genius, a workaholic, a perverted, careless, lazy, passive, horrible sensei. The type who saved the day in every situation.

But Kakashi had no clue on how to shop for the people he called teammates! If Iruka hadn't been there, Kurenai would have gotten a med-pack!

For Christmas!

* * *

Asuma's gift was easy. Even Kakashi got it right on first try.

A pack of expensive cigarettes.

Both of them found common ground in their anti-smoking sensibilities.

By that time, it was noon, and Kakashi proclaiming himself weak and famished, produced puppy eyes which put Pakkun and Naruto himself to shame, and Iruka found himself saying yes to a stop at the IchiRaku Ramen shop.

Over his bowl of soup, Kakashi thought about what to get for the blonde-haired kid. Jutsu scrolls? He could already hear Iruka.

"Get things that show you care! Get stuff that isn't so - so - so boring! Get something good! Stop being so cheap…"

_

* * *

But he just doesn't seem to understand. After seeing them all leave - one by one - you often wonder - what could I have done to stop them. To stop it all. To save the day._

_You're such an egotist, Kakashi…_

_But the med-pack, the kunai sets, the jutsu scrolls - they are useful - they prolong life - they aid a shinobi in his task - more so than - herbal bubble bath soap…._

* * *

"So all we've got left to do is Jiraiya, Genma, Raidou and Naruto."

"Hmmmm… Genma could have a senbon -"

"Eh! Kakashi. Remember the rules! No weaponry!"

"I was going to say a senbon carrier! Those really nicely embroidered ones at the new department store! And while we were there, I thought of getting Raidou the newest videocassette of Ninja Warfare!"

"Hmmmmmmm…….."

Iruka thought for a long time.

Kakashi prayed to his household gods that his idea would pass the Iruka-test.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Naruto and Jiraiya though…"

"Mmmmm… Naruto could have…"

Kakashi achieving the lotus position thought for a long time. But nothing came to mind.

"How about some IchiRaku Ramen gift coupons?"

_

* * *

Damn Iruka! He's just too good at this! So unfair!_

* * *

After paying for his bowl, Kakashi got food coupons for Naruto. At the department store, they fought over the senbon carrier.

"No, Kakashi -"

"But -"

"No."

"But! It's -"  
"No! Seriously. It's cheap looking!"

"But it's so cool - if I had senbons -"

"But it's not for you!"  
"I'm sure Genma -"  
"Trust me, Genma wouldn't appreciate it. He's with Raidou, you know."

"Eh?"

"He's with Raidou."

"He's always with Raidou on missions, so what?"  
Iruka hit himself on the head with the carrier.

"He's WITH Raidou. You know!"  
"Ummmm…."

Iruka dropped his voice so the eavesdropping old lady couldn't hear him.

"Genma is going out with Raidou."

Kakashi stared blankly.

"Stop around with me, Iruka! It's not funny. Seriously."

"Would I LIE to you about THAT?" screeched Iruka.

* * *

The old lady edged closer.

_Was it a lover's quarrel? Sexxx-yyyy!_

* * *

"But you mean they -"

"Yep."

"But -"

"Yep."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"Umm… you never cared to ask about them…"

"But still -"

"Just forget it, Kakashi, getting Genma an Icha Icha decorated senbon carrier is not the thing for Genma - much less anybody."

"Okay. Fine. This one looks good."

It was a nice black carrier with a few decorative dragons inlaid in the embroidery.

Iruka nodded.

Raidou's gift, needless to say, wasn't hard to get.

Thankfully.

Although Iruka found it hard to believe that a full-grown Jounin would like to watch kid's cartoons.

And Kakashi paraded the final feather in his cap by figuring out what to get Jiraiya AND Tsunade.

_

* * *

The key is - he thought __- to address it as if it were a problem to solve_. - he thought .

* * *

He even had a formula in his head._

* * *

Kakashi's Formula for Gift-Giving_

_Person's hobby/skill + likes + lifestyle perfect gift_

* * *

Figuring out Jiraiya and Tsunade, therefore, had been as easy as stealing scrolls from a fat daimyo.

Tsunade loved to drink and gamble. She was good a drinking especially. And her lifestyle was very permissive so the perfect gift for her was a bottle of sake.

Jiraiya loved girls. His skills were many - one of which was peeping. His lifestyle was also very permissive - but he's poorer than Tsunade. So the perfect gift for him was a day at a bath house.

Iruka shook his head over Kakashi's purchases.

_

* * *

Trust a Jounin - scratch that - trust Kakashi-sensei to see this as a mission. Well… at least we got the job done!_

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH! IT' ETERNAL RIVAL! KAKASHI! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? ARE YOU UP TO A DUEL?"

"I'm afraid not, Gai," Kakashi said, happily. "I'm going home to wrap the presents I bought today."

"PRESENTS? MY RIVAL IS ALREADY BEATING ME AT GETTING ALL HIS PRESENTS BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS WEEK? AAAAHHHH! DON'T WORRY! I'LL BEAT YOU WITH THE GRANDEUR OF MY GIFTS! IT'S THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH - A TIME WHEN WINTER BECOMES A SEASON OF LOVE!"

"You rock, Gai-sensei!" cheered Rock Lee.

"……………………&# 8230;………"

"……………………&# 8230;………"

Iruka and Kakashi backed away slowly as Gai went on and on about youth and love and winter and mistletoe and the relationships between men and friends as they shopped together… etc. etc. et al. ad nauseum.

"Scary."

"What is scary is that kid…"

"Where DID he come from?"

"So what do you think, Kakashi?" asked Gai suddenly.

Kakashi blinked.

"Eh? What did you say?"  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WHY DO YOU RESPOND IN SUCH A REVOLUTIONARY AND HIP WAY? ONE DAY I'LL BE AS COOL AS YOU ARE, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! LET'S GO, LEE! TO THE SUNSET - WE MUST START OUR SHOPPING!"

"I'm right with you, Gai-sensei!" Lee echoed.

Their eyes were bright with unshed tears as they looked off into an orange sunset, their teeth flashed as they assumed the nice guy pose. Somewhere waves crashed onto the rocks and seagulls cried.

Iruka and Kakashi beat the hell out of the street.

* * *

"Let's get home."

"Wait…"

"Eh?"

"I've got to get Gai a gift - I forgot him!"

"Hmmm… what should we get him?"

"How about shur-"

"No. Weapons. Remember?"

"Right, right - well, how about the bath soap set."

"……………… you GOT to be kidding me, right?..."

"……… Yeah………"  
A pause.

"How about a hairdresser?"  
"He needs it - but no."

"No ramen - he eats healthy food…."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't use senbons. He doesn't like Ninja Wars. Or Icha Icha. He likes sake. But he's not really into bathhouses. And I refuse to pander to his bad fashion sense by buying him another jumpsuit."  
"I agree."

"Finally."

"Finally what?"

"Finally you agree to something."

"We've agreed on other stuff before!"

A pause.

"You've known him for a long time?"

"Well…. Ever since I was a Jounin, sort of, yeah…. He was - let's see - just a Genin then… so yeah, I've known him longer than any other people."

"Then I don't think you can just buy him a gift - like us - you've got to get him something more personal."

"Personal."

"Yep."

"I'm not writing a love letter to that guy."

"Did I say anything about a love letter?"

dangerous tone

"Errr… no… let's go see then…"

Although they ransacked the town, they didn't know what to give Gai. Nothing was just good enough. Eventually, they ended up in a very out of the way store with a lot of old knick knacks and weird old stuff.

Kakashi peering through the gloom saw an alarm clock with a picture frame attachment and a radio. He stared at it. It looked so - so -

It looked like it would belong to Gai.

It was big. Green. Clunky. But Gai.

It screamed Gai.

"You'll need a picture of Gai for that…. Maybe one of him and Lee - or better yet - do you have a picture of you and him when you guys were young?"

"Mmmmmmm….. maybe….."

Kakashi got it anyway.

While Iruka's back was turned, he snatched an old-fashioned wood clock and a really nice picture frame.

_

* * *

Iruka needs a personal gift too - for the all the time we've spent._

* * *

That night - they looked through pictures - they totaled a grand number of fifteen. But there was one candid pic of Gai and Kakashi standing on the tree arcade (with the white arches more gleaming and new back then), where they later took their teams to introduce themselves.

Gai was obviously challenging Kakashi with his nice guy pose. And Kakashi was slouching - glaring with his one eye - very short but already, Iruka could see the intensity of the future Jounin. Jounins. Both of them - in a nutshell.

_

* * *

Time changes people, Iruka thought. __But some things never change_., Iruka thought. .

* * *

"What?"  
"What?"  
"You said something."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I was just thinking that time doesn't change anything a lot."  
"You think so?"

"Well…"

Kakashi carefully slid it into the radio clock's picture space.

It looked tacky.

It still looked Gai.

* * *

"You okay with that?"

"Okay with what?"

"Handing over a picture just like that?"  
"What's the big deal?"

"You don't have a lot…"

"Mmm… that's a bad thing?…"

"….. well…."

Iruka sorted through the pictures. Some he understood.

Kakashi and Genma and Raido and Asuma all in a tavern; Hayate was in the corner, coughing up a lung.

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai at a restaurant.

Kakashi's Genin graduation picture - a skinny little five-year-old with miniature everything.

Kakashi's hair being rumpled by a yellow-haired guy - Iruka recognized the Yondaime with shock.

_

* * *

Kakashi's sensei was the Yondaime? The YONDAIME? And Naruto's - the Kyuubi…._

* * *

Iruka appreciated the irony.

There was a picture of a dark haired boy - Uchiha - with a medic girl and Kakashi's sensei - the Yondaime - and Kakashi all together in a field. The Uchiha was trying to get at Kakashi who was standing off to the side smirking. But the Yondaime had a firm grip on his young Uchiha student and the girl was laughing at both boys.

_

* * *

His team. And the boy must be the one he visits at the memorial…._

* * *

And before Kakashi scooped up the rest of the photos quickly to shove them away (in an old box which held a very old med pack, a kunai and a pair of goggles), Iruka caught a glimpse at another part of Kakashi's past.

Iruka saw two photos - just quickly - of what looked like Tsunade-sama, when she was young, with a young guy with blue hair and a gentle face. Jiraiya was posing wildly and Orochimaru just stared at the camera with dead eyes. And off to the side, smiling at Jiraiya and Tsunade stood a white haired man - a long pony-tail and a tanto blade at his back.

_

* * *

And wearing a mask._

* * *

There was another photo of a very young Kakashi - perhaps only two years old - no mask sitting on the lap of his - Iruka presumed - his mother. And around them, his father - yes, that was who the white-haired man had to be - had placed his arm, kissing the lady on the temple - maskless._

* * *

If Kakashi looks anything like his dad - and he looks like him when he was a baby - then, - he's gorgeous…_

* * *

Iruka sighed._

* * *

They had looked so happy. And now…. He's lost as much as I did. But how - even I'm afraid to ask…._

* * *

When he left that night, Iruka never felt so ineffectual. A huge part of him - the teacher who had tried for so long to reach out to Naruto and Sasuke and the other class pranksters - wanted to hug the little boy and tell him that everything would be alright._

* * *

That I would be there for him._

* * *

When Iruka made his way home, he decided to stop at a shop for Kakashi._

* * *

After all…. I want to show him that I care for his well-being. That somebody's waiting for him to come home. That somebody other than Tsunade and the mission desk want him alive._

* * *

On Christmas Day, everybody was celebrating with loved ones - even Iruka and Naruto had each other. Kakashi decided to make the rounds and hand out his gifts.

Sasuke wasn't at his home. For a moment, Kakashi was perplexed. Than his eyes lightened in the rememberance of Naruto and Iruka forcing Sasuke to join their Christmas celebration.

Sasuke would be alright this year.

* * *

He went by Sakura's first.

It was her mother who opened the door, ushered him in and sat him in the parlour for Sakura and her father to come in. They all sat down and stared at him. And at the big pack on his back.

He stared back.

"Kakashi-sama," Haruno-san said, gravely. "I am deeply honoured for your visit to us. Is there a matter you wish to discuss?"

_In other words, what the hell?_

The Harunos weren't ninja - Sakura had a lot to live up to, Kakashi knew, since she seemed to be the only one with any real ninja ability. He felt sorry for her - but knew that she was loved no matter what - she had her parents.

_

* * *

Okay. So her mother looks like a lemon - but still…_

* * *

"Aaaa… well - as for that - I just came by to wish you - er - um -"

The Haruno family waited expectantly.

Sakura glared.

_

* * *

DAMN YOU, SENSEI! LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS!_

* * *

Haruno-san wondered if perhaps all ninja were as eccentric - or if it was merely the greatness of Kakashi-sama which accounted for the man's odd behaviour.

Haruno-san's wife wondered what kind of a man wore a mask all the time - even in the house!

"Well - I think I'm supposed to say Merry Christmas - anyway, I got you this, Sakura-chan!"

"Ooooooh!" Sakura smiled suddenly. "You got me a gift! I got you a gift too!"

She ran out of the room and came back with a small box.

They exchanged gifts and without further adieu, Kakashi left.

"What an odd man," Haruno-san said, shaking his head. "A great man - I have heard - but very odd none the less."

"Hmph…" his wife sniffed. "Wearing a mask in the house -"

"He never goes without one, mother," Sakura said absently while tearing the wrapping off her gift.

"Never?"

"Never."  
The bath kit glinted in her hands.

Sakura and her mother oohed and aaahed. Haruno-san nodded.

"Odd - but a genius."

"He DOES have taste."

"I never would have thought -"

"A genius, Sakura, you are lucky to have such a genius for a sensei…"

Sakura tried to think of her perverted, lazy sensei more respectfully. She failed after ten minutes.

_But he was kind._

She wished him well from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai were easy, since they were together. They gave him gifts in return. Kakashi eyed the gifts.

"How did you know that I was coming by? Did Iruka tell you?"

"No…." They said. "Kakashi - everybody knew you had gone shopping for the first time in your life by the time the day was over."

"How did -"

"Remember Gai and you in the street -"

"You basically shouted it to the whole world…"  
"I did not!"

"Probably not - but the effect remained the same…"

"Anyway," Kurenai said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Have a great New Year," Asuma echoed.

And firmly, they escorted Kakashi out the door; he managed to snag a few cookies on the way out.

"People…." Kakashi shook his head. He didn't need the Byukugan to figure out what Asuma and Kurenai were going to be up to this Christmas Day!

* * *

Genma and Raidou were also together.

Now that he saw them together - he realized that Iruka was right. It was so obvious - in very subtle ways.

_

* * *

I guess, I saw them together for such a long time, it feels only natural._

* * *

He got pleasantly drunk and managed to extricate himself delicately from Raidou's grip, while explaining his mission.

Upon which Genma managed to find his way under a rather sickly looking plant to dig out a rather squashed birthday present.

"Happy Birthday!" He announced.

"Many returns and a new year!" giggled Raido.

Kakashi nodded owlishly and found his way out the front door.

"Come back shoon, Kashi!"

"We luvvvv you!'

"Yeeeeah!"

It was a great way to end the year.

* * *

When Tsunade and Jiraiya saw Kakashi coming up the lane - mostly sober due to the sharp cool air of the morning, they just shook their heads.

"At least, the brat's learning," Jiraiya said.

"I guess…" Tsunade said. "But will it work?"  
"Hmmmm…. I'm just glad he's learning to live."

There was a solemn pause as Kakashi disappeared into Gai's apartment and then rapidly left as Gai was climbing out screaming, "MY ETERNAL RIVAL! DON'T LEAVE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SNOW ANGEL COMPETITION!"

"But there's no snow."

"……………………&# 8221;

Kakashi got away while Gai frowned up at the sky accusingly.

Shizune let Kakashi in, who upon handing over his gift, solemnly received Tsunade and Jiraiya's gift. Shizune smiled and waved as Kakashi left, much drunk later on.

As they watched the grey-haired man weave down the street, Tsunade and Jiraiya raised their glass.

"Cheers," Jiraiya said, trying to figure out a way to grope Tsunade without getting his balls destroyed.

"To Umino Iruka," Tsunade said with a giggle.

"To Konoha!"

* * *

Iruka's place was the last stop. By that time, the empty stomach Kakashi had was saturated in alcohol. He passed out on Iruka, as the brown-haired Chuunin opened the door. Iruka laid his elder out on his bed and watched the silver-haired Jounin snore.

Setting the bag of gifts aside, he decided to let his new friend sleep awhile - hopefully he would wake up fit for the gift giving later on in the day.

It was supper time when Kakashi finally felt alive enough to eat supper and actually get to opening his gifts. But not before giving Iruka and Naruto and Sasuke theirs.

Iruka was surprised to say the least.

_

* * *

What a dumb Chuunin, thought Kakashi… __not even noticing! Feh…_, thought Kakashi…

* * *

Naruto, needless to say, loved his gift. And even Sasuke was pleased with his kunai.

Iruka opened his gift and found a really nice clock - its ticking sounded old and mellow - and gave the passing of time a beautiful sound. But the picture in the frame was even nicer. It was one of Kakashi' precious gifts.

It was a candid snapshot of them together. Sasuke was glaring away from Naruto, pretending not to pay attention to Naruto who was poking him in the back. Sakura on the other side of Naruto was getting ready to punch the blonde boy out. Behind them Kakashi had lowered his book to say something to Iruka and Iruka was standing there, a text book in hand, blushing and looking pleased about something.

Iruka felt like a cad taking another memory away from Kakashi.

_

* * *

But then - it shows how precious I am to him - to be rated as close as Gai… perhaps, we will make new memories - new photographs together._

* * *

Kakashi opened his gifts.

Sasuke had given him a new alarm clock.

"The bell is annoying on your old clock."

"Seriously, Sasuke?"

Naruto had given Kakashi ramen tickets.

"See! We can go eat together."

"Uh … sure…."

Sakura had given Kakashi dog treats.

"Eh? I don't eat dog food…."

"That's for Pakkun?"

"Baka-sensei!"

Genma and Raido had given him several magazines which made Iruka blush.

"EHHHHH? What's that, sensei?"

"Dobe. Shut up. Stop looking!"

Asuma and Kurenai had given him a new vest and a whole writing utensil kit.

"But I don't write letters."

"Good time to start …"

Tsunade gave him a med-kit made by her own hands.

"Reminds me of Rin."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Gai had given him leg warmers and a brand new hitae ate.

"You're not going to wear those right, sensei?"  
"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I'm not that suicidal."

Jiraiya had given him the newest Icha Icha.

"This is - heaven! Gaaaaa!"

"Stop drooling over the cover, sensei…"

"Perverted-sensei…. Gross…"  
"That's right, Naruto… Kakashi. Don't read that now - open the rest of the gifts!"

The last gift was Iruka's.

Kakashi opened up the decorative box and lifted up an entire set of kunai.

He stared in awe at the clean lines, the sharp steel and the lovingly carved mohegi figure on the handle.

"Well…" Iruka said blushing.

"Beautiful," breathed Kakashi. Then he mock glared. "But the rule was no weaponry!"

"For others - but not for you I am quite sure…. Right?"

Kakashi said nothing.

Sasuke dragged Naruto into the kitchen.

"If I follow Kakashi's Secret Formula for Shopping -"  
"You mean Kakashi's Formula for Gift-giving."

"Whatever. If I followed your formula, than all you want is to make sure nobody leaves you again - like the others before."

Kakashi froze.

Personal talks were never his thing.

Perhaps that was what had doomed Rin and him from the start.

So he nodded carefully.

"You want to give utile gifts to help people. You want to give them the gift of life."

Iruka's smile was twisted.

"But I know too that you can't give that - it isn't within our power."

Kakashi said nothing but merely laid the kunai down into its space with all of its brothers.

Iruka continued.

"But you see - there is one thing you can give -"

Kakashi looked up.

"That's good memories. So that when life becomes hard - or when you face the end - you have something good to remember - something to remember what you're fighting for."

* * *

"So beautiful!" Naruto sobbed behind the kitchen counter. "Iruka-sensei is so cool!"

"Dobe."

WHACK!

"What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Kakashi picked at his glove' guard. He bent his head and then looked up with a smile - but this time, Iruka felt it was for real.

"I think I understand, now, sensei."

"Iruka."

"Iruka."

"Mmmm… but your gift was more expensive than mine…" (definitely miffed) "Now I feel… I don't know… cheap…"

"You were bested - admit it…"

"Hn…."

A pause.

"Still there's one other thing…"

* * *

There was a silence after that. And the two boys in the kitchen became aware of some rustling and then a gasp.

When Sasuke and Naruto rushed into the room, yelling, "What the hell's going on in here?", Iruka was picking up the wrapping paper (with star-struck eyes and a very red face) and Kakashi was placing his gifts into his bag serenely.

"What happened?"

"Idiot."

"What would you know?"

"A lot more than you…"

Iruka watching the two boys bicker… watching Kakashi slide some of his newest shuriken into his holster, felt that Christmas couldn't be more beautiful than this year.

And Kakashi, watching Iruka's drool and star-struck eyes, couldn't agree more.

* * *

Merry Christmas! REVIEW! 


End file.
